A conventional press-fitting device of this kind is described in, for example, Patent Document 1. The press-fitting device of Patent Document 1 is used to press-fit a cylindrical piece into an opening of a sleeve. The cylindrical piece includes a large diameter part that is to be press-fitted into the sleeve, an intermediate flange and a small diameter part.
The press-fitting device includes a negative pressure introduction hole and a tail axis having a support hole. The press-fitting device is configured to hold the cylindrical piece by suction in a position such that the small diameter part is inserted in the support hole and a negative pressure is applied on the flange. Then, the press fitting device is configured to move the tail axis forward while holding the cylindrical piece by suction, so as to press-fit the cylindrical piece into the opening of the sleeve.